


Training After Midnight

by CradleD



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boy Love, Content approved by SCAR, Domination, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope and Tape, Sex, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Tail grab, Underage Sex, two boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: The night after the boys' exhausting first day of training under Master Roshi, Krillin shows Goku what the older boys at Orin Temple taught him.(Please do not use my stories to advertise your name and contact information.  I'm saying because someone did it in the comments.)
Relationships: Krillin/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sin Corps





	Training After Midnight

“Huff… huff…” Goku and Krillin breathed hard, trying to replenish the oxygen they lost from the day’s vigorous training under Lord Muten-Roshi’s watchful eye. The large bumps on their skin from the bee stings had barely begun to heal by the time they returned to Kame House. As they approached the end of the winding dirt road that led to the front door, Roshi turned to the boys.

“All right,” he said. “That should do for one day’s training.”

“Master?” said Krillin. “Are we going to do these same things every day?”

“Not exactly. Today was just warm up. Wait right here.”

Roshi stepped inside the house, leaving the boys to stare after him. Krillin turned and looked at Goku. After what he had seen his monkey-tailed rival do, he couldn’t help but have a little respect for Goku’s strength, even if he was a clueless idiot. He looked up and down Goku’s toned young body, homing in on his crotch. It was obvious Goku knew nothing about girls or sex. Krillin thought back to his days at Orin temple. 

The older boys, having no access to girls while at the temple, decided to make Krillin their “girl” to pass around like a lighted joint. Since he was the youngest, they decided he looked the most feminine. They gave Krillin quite a few “lessons” about how to have sex. These lessons were very… creative. Smirking to himself, Krillin thought it was only fair that he should pass on what he had learned to his fellow disciple. A plan for the night formed in his shiny bald head.

“What do you think the old timer’s doing,” Goku said, suddenly turning to look at Krillin.

Krillin blinked, his train of thought broken. “I don’t know… probably jerking off to-”

The patio door swung back open and Roshi stepped back out, carrying two turtle shells in his hands.

“Starting tomorrow,” the old man said, “you’ll be doing all of the same exercises you did today, but carrying these 20-kilogram shells on your backs.”

The boys’ eyes popped wide open. “You… you can’t be serious…” Krillin breathed.

“As a heart attack, m’boy,” said Roshi, dropping the shells to the ground. They landed with a hard thud.

Goku walked up to one and picked it up. Still exhausted from the first day’s training, the boy struggled to put the shell on his back and maintain his balance. He gasped as he put it back down, wondering how he was ever going to train with that much extra weight on his back. Undaunted, however, the monkey boy lifted his head up, determined to get stronger. Before he could ask his master another question, the scent of Lunch’s cooking wafted to Goku’s nostrils. His hunger erased every other thought in his head, his mouth salivating.

“Food!” Goku shrieked. He and Krillin then bolted inside the house, ravenous hunger pumping energy into their legs. Muten-Roshi chuckled, then picked up the shells and walked back inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was calm. His belly full of food, Krillin stayed awake on the futon and waited until everyone else was asleep. Once he heard the old man’s loud snores fill the living room, he crawled out of bed as quietly as possible. He was glad to know Roshi slept like a rock. Tiptoeing around the couches, Krillin padded up the stairs and down the hall to Goku and Lunch’s bedroom. He eased the door open and peeked inside. The boy breathed a sigh of relief to see that Goku slept on the side of the bed closest to the bedroom door. 

Leaving the door open slightly, Krillin went to the closet he found earlier to make sure the stuff was still there. Sure enough, the rope and tape he found were in the same spot. He didn’t expect to use them tonight, and was sure Goku was strong enough to just break out of the rope anyway, but he figured they were a fun option. The older boys at Orin temple used to tie him up a lot, so he knew a lot of knots and rope combinations. The thought of how Goku would look tied up like that excited Krillin. He sniggered at the idea of his rival disciple helpless to his touch. 

The back of Krillin’s underwear suddenly felt tighter. He looked down and widened his eyes. His cock stood at half-mast, tenting his undies slightly. _What?? H-how am I getting hard so early? He wondered. I… I like girls! I’m not a faggot!!_ Shaking his head, he simply repositioned his dick inside his undies and proceeded as planned, deciding he was just excited. There was no way he was gay… and certainly not for a dumby like Goku… _I must be seeing him like a girl already… yeah, that’s it._

Krillin backed out of the closet and padded back to the bedroom. He crept into the room, easing the door open enough to tiptoe inside. Goku snored loudly on the bed, sprawled out so half his body was out of the covers, a snot bubble expanding and retracting from his nose. Krillin tiptoed up to the bed and looked over Goku. Lunch was sleeping quietly, her hands beneath her cheek. The sight of her blue hair made Krillin breath easy again. He could only hope she wouldn’t sneeze upon waking up Goku.

Slowly, Krillin poked the black-haired monkey boy’s cheek. “Goku,” he whispered. “Goku, wake up.” The snot bubble on Goku’s nose popped and he tightened his closed eyes. Shaking his head, Goku fluttered his eyes open and looked at Krillin. “Wha… What? Krillin?” he croaked, still half asleep.

“Come on,” Krillin said. “I got something to show you… it’s a secret technique. It’ll make both of us stronger.”

“Really!?” Goku said, now fully awake and almost shouting from excitement. 

“Shhhh!!! Don’t wake up Lunch, you idiot!!”

“Oh, sorry!”

Krillin looked over and saw that Lunch was still asleep, then sighed.

Goku hopped out of bed, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. “What’s the technique? Is it like the Kamehameha?”

“N-not exactly.” Krillin rubbed the back of his head. “Just come with me. I’ll show you how to do it.”

“All right!”

“Shhh! How many times I gotta tell ya to keep quiet, dumby!”

Goku frowned. “Ok, ok… you don’t have to call me a dumby.”

“Just come on!”

Krillin quietly led Goku out of the bedroom to the closet. Goku cocked his head in confusion. “How are we supposed practice the technique in there?”

“It’s uh… something that can only be practiced in tight spaces.”

After thinking for a moment, Goku shrugged and said, “Ok, fine by me. As long as it makes me stronger.”

“It will… trust me…” Krillin smirked, his cock twitching at the thought of what he had planned.

The boys stepped into the closet and Krillin eased the door shut. Turning the light on, Krillin knelt down and sat on his feet. “Ok, face me just like this so our knees are touching.” Still confused, Goku sat down just as Krillin told him.

“Ok, you remember those books the old man had us read after lunch? Remember the part where the guy kissed the girl and felt her up?”

“… Yeah… but what does that have to do with martial arts?”

“Well, the old man didn’t want to say in front of you ‘cuz you’re new to all that, but it’s actually the secret to becoming stronger.” Krillin fought hard not to laugh.

“Really?” Goku looked down for a bit. “Well the old man did have us do a lot of weird stuff today that didn’t seem to have anything to do with fighting. I guess this could count, too.”

 _Man, this kid is stupid!_ Krillin couldn’t help smiling at how easy he was playing Goku. Choking back a snigger to which Goku was oblivious, Krillin then said, “Yeah! So we gotta do that gropey kissy stuff, too, so we can get stronger. The old man told me to show you cuz he said he couldn’t do it with us. We gotta do it ourselves.”

Goku shrugged. “Sounds weird, but ok! How do we do it?”

“Just let me show you.”

Krillin shifted closer to Goku and then put one hand on the other boy’s shoulder while his other hand rubbed Goku’s thigh. The bald boy let his top hand caress the side of Goku’s neck, rubbing it back and forth. Goku’s tail flicked. The two boy’s breath’s hardened as Krillin massaged Goku’s neck and thigh softly.

“… T-this feels weird, Krillin… are you sure this will make us stronger?”

“Yeah.” Krillin whispered, smirking. “Just relax. It’ll feel good, trust me.”  
The bald boy then leaned forward and pressed his lips on Goku’s, pulling the boy’s head in from the back of his neck. Goku resisted slightly, but relaxed when his lips touched Krillin’s. Not knowing what to do, he simply let Krillin slobber on his mouth without opening it, his lips stiff as a board. His face went red. Krillin stopped and pulled away. “Dude, open your mouth.”

“Oh, ok.” Goku dropped his jaw, yawning his mouth open so wide his tongue hung out and his uvula was visible. “Like this?”

“No, no.” Krillin slapped his forehead. “Smaller.” Goku closed his jaw a little. Furrowing his brow, Krillin took the bottom of Goku’s face and molded it into a kissing position. “Like that. Stay like that.”

Goku almost said “ok,” but didn’t want to move his mouth and make Krillin mold it again, so he simply nodded, keeping his face still. Krillin leaned in and kissed Goku again, this time locking lips. Not wanting to go too fast, he settled for inching his tongue into Goku’s mouth slowly as he kissed. He physically had to cock Goku’s head down with his hand to get it to the right position. _Jesus! Does this kid not feel anything?_ Krillin wondered. 

Goku blinked as Krillin kissed him, still confused as to what to do. He let his bald companion move him, shivering when he felt Krillin’s tongue enter his mouth. Heat suddenly seemed to rise within Goku’s body. He breathed harder through his nose, feeling the heat radiate from Krillin’s chest to his own. Instinct began to take hold and he started moving his lips to match Krillin’s kisses, leaning into his mouth. _I think I’m starting to get the hang of this,_ he thought, his eyes wide with excitement.

As the boys kissed, their body heat circulated throughout the closet. Krillin rubbed more of Goku’s thigh, inching his hand farther toward Goku’s crotch with each rub. When his hand reached the monkey boy’s groin, he slipped it down and rubbed the outline of his erection. 

_His kissing is still bad but at least he can get hard,_ Krillin thought. _This might not be a total bust after all._

Goku’s eyes fluttered in reaction to Krillin’s skilled touch. He clenched his fingers tight on his knees, his eyelids twitching closed. He couldn’t explain what he was feeling, but he knew it felt good. He wanted to feel more. Inching closer to Goku, Krillin pushed the boy’s torso down using his head. Grabbing the other boy’s shoulder from behind, Krillin then pulled his body down so the boys were both laying on the floor. He lay partially on top of Goku, continuing to rub Goku’s erection through the underwear as he kissed him. The wet smacks of the boys’ lips resounded through the small closet.

Krillin then pulled off Goku’s mouth and maneuvered his lips down Goku’s cheek, then sucked on his neck. As he suckled on the monkey boy’s tender skin, Krillin reached into Goku’s underwear and stroked the boy’s penis, rubbing softly up and down. A satisfied groan escaped Goku’s trembling lips. 

“That… feels really good, Krillin…”

“Told ya, hehe.” Krillin smirked. _This is going, perfectly! I’m totally making this kid my bitch! Even if he is stronger than me! Ha! I’ll teach him to beat me up over a rock!_

The horny bald boy lifted Goku’s undershirt with his free hand and kissed the boy’s soft flesh, inching his lips down to Goku’s nipple. He rubbed one of the boy’s diamond hard nips with one hand while wrapped his lips around the other and suckled like a newborn baby. Goku squealed softly as Krillin pleasured three of his erogenous zones at the same time. His breaths quickened. “Ohh… K… K-Krillinnnn…” The monkey boy was so absorbed in pleasure he could barely speak. His tail curled, the hairs bristling with Goku’s satisfaction.

Krillin kept rubbing Goku’s throbbing cock as he sucked on the boy’s nipples, switching back and forth between the two. He then left the underdeveloped pectorals and kissed in a line down Goku’s belly, brushing the flesh with his hand in his head’s wake. When he reached Goku’s crotch, he pulled off the underwear slowly, tossing it into the corner. Goku looked down at Krillin’s head, panting with pleasure. Krillin then lifted Goku’s legs onto his shoulders and began licking Goku’s balls, playing his tongue on the tender eggs.

After a few licks back and forth, he absorbed the ballsack into his mouth and sucked hard, releasing the sack with a loud pop. He repeated the process a couple of times, eliciting pleasured moans from Goku, then ran his tongue up Goku’s shaft. Pealing the foreskin back, Krillin rimmed the tip a few times with his tongue before dipping down and wrapping his lips around the shaft. He bobbed his head down and sucked on his black-haired companion’s cock slowly, taking more of it in with each dip until his lips touched the hilt. 

Goku shivered with uncontrollable delight. He closed his eyes to focus on the bliss, hot breaths pumping in and out of his mouth. Krillin bobbed his head up and down faster as he sucked, painting his saliva all over Goku’s throbbing shaft. The bald boy slowly maneuvered his hand down and stuck a finger in the corner of his mouth while he kept sucking. Once his index finger was slick enough, he slid his hand down and rimmed Goku’s exposed anus. Goku gasped at the cool touch. Krillin rimmed the crumpled flesh a few times and then slipped his finger inside. The monkey boy shook at the stimulation, waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

“Mmmmm… ahhhh.. aaaahhhhh…” Goku moaned.

The sound of Goku’s moans made Krillin’s ears prick. He slid his finger farther into the boy’s rectum and sucked harder on the twitching member. After a few pumps and prods of his finger into Goku’s butt, he decided he was ready. Krillin took his finger out and dislodged Goku’s cock from his mouth, then took Goku’s hips and flipped him onto his knees. “H-hey… what are you doing…” Goku said.

“Just relax, dude. I’m gonna keep making your butt feel good. Take your shirt off.”

“O-Ok…”

Goku did as he was told.

“Good, now stick your butt out and put your chest to the floor.”

Once Goku obeyed, Krillin seized Goku’s pudgy ass cheeks in both hands and squeezed. “Damn dude… you got a nice ass!” The horny bald boy kept squeezing the plump flesh and gave it a few slaps. Goku moaned in response. After working the bubble butt cheeks for a few seconds, Krillin bent down and threw his face into the crack, absorbing Goku’s warm anal scents through his nose. Holding Goku’s waist in place with one hand, Krillin cupped his own throbbing penis, rubbing it softly through the underwear, then stuck his tongue out to rim Goku’s asshole. After some passes of his tongue through the mass of pink, he shoved his tongue inside and painted the rectal wall in saliva. Soft squeals burst from Goku’s quivering lips.

After rubbing his face into Goku’s jiggling butt, Krillin got up, shaking his head. He peeled off his shirt and underwear, then inched his knees forward and laid his stiff cock onto Goku’s ass. He spit some globs of saliva onto his hand and then slicked up his penis, row boating the rod into the hot, fleshy valley. He let his balls slap against the soft skin below Goku’s butt crack, Goku’s body shifting slightly with Krillin’s movements.

Goku moaned at the feel of Krillin’s cock rubbing against his tender butt hole. He breathed hard. “Are… are you gonna put something in my butt again, Krillin?”

“Yeah, my weewee,” said Krillin, smirking. “It’s gonna hurt a little bit, but it’ll get better as I keep going. And it’ll make you stronger, trust me.”

“Wow!” Goku exclaimed in between passionate breaths. “That must be some technique… I didn’t know putting your wiener into someone’s butt could make them stronger. Wonder why my grandpa didn’t- HNNNGG!”

The monkey boy’s speech was cut off when Krillin shoved his whole cock into Goku’s ass without warning, his waist and upper thighs slapping Goku’s plump ass cheeks. _Hehe, that’ll teach ya, bitch._ Grabbing hold of the other boy’s pudgy ass flesh, Krillin backed out some and then slammed back inside, beginning his humps at a slow and steady pace.

“Unnngg… Unnngg… Unnggg… Kr… Krill… UHHNNNGG!” The force of the penetration reduced Goku’s speech to anguished moans. The more Goku tried to speak, the harder Krillin thrusted into his ass. “Shut the fuck up! You’re my bitch, now, Goku. Got it?” Small tears formed in the corners of Goku’s eyes from the stinging in his anus. Slowly, the pain of Krillin’s cock forcing its way through Goku’s rectal cavity gave way to intense pleasure. Allowing himself to let loose, Krillin pounded into Goku’s ass faster, increasing his thrusts to a steady pace. Goku’s eyes reduced to slits, his face red, his tongue lolling out. The monkey boy’s thoughts blurred as Krillin fucked his brains out.

Goku’s face rubbed against the hard carpet, his body shifting back and forth to the rhythm of Krillin’s thrusts into his ass. Goku’s tail snaked back and forth uncontrollably, occasionally hitting Krillin’s face. Annoyed, Krillin paused to grab the tail, then continued thrusting.

“HNNNNGGG!!!!” Goku shrieked. His whole body tensed, a shockwave shooting through him. His hands turned to fists as they clenched the tuffs of carpet. The combination of his tail being grabbed with Krillin’s pounds into his fuck hole threw a surge of ecstasy through the monkey boy’s body. He could no longer think. He drifted into a sea of bliss. Pressure mounted within him as Krillin smashed his butthole. He didn’t know what a bitch was, but he enjoyed being one so far. He slowly relaxed and let Krillin take control of his body, a slight smile forming on his dazed face.

The bald boy grinned at Goku’s reaction. He now had full control of his new bitch. _The tail grab must have done it,_ he thought. Grabbing Goku’s tail was obviously the way to dominate him. He squeezed the furry appendage a couple of times. Goku squealed softly with each squeeze. Keeping his hold on the tail, Krillin brought the tail hand down so he could grab Goku’s waist with both hands, giving him enough leverage to thrust as hard and fast as he could, climbing higher to climax with each thrust. Goku barely noticed the redness forming on his cheek from rubbing back and forth on the floor, his tongue hanging out, his eyes fluttering from the haze of his pleasure.

It only took a few more thrusts to push Krillin over the edge. He clapped his pelvis against Goku’s plump cheeks hard and held it as he came. He groaned with satisfaction as the warm boy juice left his penis and squirted into Goku’s belly. After the first couple of squirts, he humped into the anus a few more times, his cock slackening as the last drops of semen ejected from his tip. He gave Goku one more hard pound before exiting. A thin strand of cum connected the tip of Krillin’s penis to Goku’s anus, which twitched shut.

Panting, Krillin said, “Damn, that was good.” He bent sideways to look under Goku’s belly. “Wow, you still haven’t cum yet. And this is your first time! You got some stamina! I came buckets the first time I was ra- uhh- I mean the first time I… learned this technique.” _I cried a lot afterwards… but it still felt good when I came, even if it was dry. What is this kid made of??_

Breathing hard himself, Goku turned and faced Krillin. “What do you mean? Does that mean I still haven’t learned it? I feel like my butt was trained a lot, though…”

“It was… you just need more training to get it right. I know just how to do it, too.” Krillin smiled. He didn’t think he was going to be able to use the rope and tape tonight. However, he now had the perfect excuse to use them, and knew how to make sure Goku wouldn’t rip out of them. The horny bald boy stood up and grabbed the aforementioned items, plopping them on the floor in front of Goku’s confused face.

“Ok, I gotta tie you up to make this work.”

“What?” Goku narrowed his eyes at Krillin. “How will that do anything…?”

“I… gotta make white stuff come out of your wiener. That’s how you know the technique works. To bring that outta you, I gotta tie you up. It’s like when Master Roshi tied us to that pole today to make us avoid the bees. Just trust me. This will work and it’ll make you feel great when it’s over.”

“… Ok… I guess that makes sense.”

Nodding, Krillin then took the rope started wrapping it around Goku’s torso. Calling to mind the various knots he saw the older boys tie on him at Orin temple, Krillin used the most effective ones to secure Goku’s hands and feet together behind his back. He wrapped the rope in such a way that Goku’s limbs were hogtied behind his back, couple of loops binding his thighs together, other loops securing his arms to his torso. Goku was now immobile. Krillin took the tape and ripped off a large piece, then draped it over Goku’s mouth. “This is so no one outside hears you scream. We don’t want the master or Lunch waking up.”

Goku nodded, moaning softly through his nose. Spitting into his hands and rubbing them together, Krillin then turned Goku over and grabbed his tail. “Mmmmmppphh!!” Goku protested softly as electricity shot through his body again, his eyes popping out of their sockets. Smirking at the reaction, Krillin spit into his free hand and shoved two fingers into Goku’s butthole. The monkey boy moaned louder through his gag. Using his middle and ring finger to spider his bitch’s anus, Krillin reached in as far as his fingers would go, barely grabbing some of his own cum before it slid farther into Goku’s intestines. 

Once he felt the hole was prepped again, Krillin dislodged his fingers then slicked up the tip of Goku’s tail. Satisfied with how moist the furry appendage looked, the bald boy then reached down and stuffed the tail into Goku’s ass.

“HMMMMMPPPH!!!”

Pleasure electrified Goku’s body once more, bringing his slackened penis back to full mast almost instantly. Laying Goku on his side, Krillin then pumped the tail in and out of the boy’s twitching anus. He then brought his free hand up and started stroking Goku’s erect penis. Goku’s eyes fluttered, his body shaking with the double stimulation. As he worked the tail farther inside Goku’s rectal cavity, Krillin tried to maneuver it so he could find the prostate. He kept moving it around until he heard a squeal at the highest pitch yet chirp from Goku’s taped mouth.

Smiling, Krillin headed the signal and pumped the tail into Goku’s anus at the same angle while he stroked the monkey boy’s penis faster. A few more punches to Goku’s prostate finally brought him to climax. Goku uttered a satisfied moan through the tape as ropes of semen blasted from his pulsing cock. Hot breaths pumped through his flared nostrils. A small pool of cum formed from the ejaculation as the last drops left Goku’s twitching member. The boy sighed through his nose as he decelerated, letting his head fall loll to the ground.

Watching Goku cum made Krillin’s heart pound. The bald boy’s cock re-hardened some at the sight of the small cum pool by Goku’s chest. He strongly considered having his bitch’s boypussy yet again, but he was tired and didn’t want his dick to hurt in the morning while he struggled through Muten-Roshi’s intense training. Besides, they had plenty of time to do this again later. They could it again the next night, and the night after that. Krillin smiled as he realized he could have his new boy bitch every night he stayed at Roshi’s.

He moved to untie Goku, then stopped. A better idea suddenly occurred to him. _I can just leave him here, and then get him in the morning. Just like those jerks did to me. It’s how you properly train a new bitch, after all._

“You gotta sleep here like this, Goku,” Krillin said, getting dressed. “It’s how the technique works. You won’t get stronger unless you do.”

Goku’s eyes popped open. “Mmmpph?? Mmmmpphhh!!!” Goku struggled against the ropes, but he was too weak from the fuck and Krillin’s grabs at his tail to break them. He watched helplessly as Krillin walked out, shutting the door behind him. His brow furrowed, he realized he could do nothing except rest until he was strong enough to break the ropes. Reluctantly accepting his situation, Goku shifted his body the most comfortable position he could manage and drifted to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm ripped into the early morning air. Muten-Roshi’s arm shot up to silence it on instinct. The previous day caught him off guard, as he had not adhered to such a strict training timeline in a long time. He adapted quickly, however, even in his old age. He looked over and raised his eyebrows at Krillin, not expecting him to be awake already.

“Oh ho, Krillin,” said Roshi. “Already getting used to the training schedule, eh?”

Krillin smiled and said, “Something like that, master.”

“Good. Then you can go wake up Goku while I… get ready.” Roshi slunked off to the bathroom, palming a nudie magazine as he passed the couch. _Hehe, I know how the old man’s ‘getting ready.’_ Krillin finished righting his side of the futon and looked down at his morning wood. _Time for me to do something similar._

Fixing his erect penis so it stood up, Krillin tiptoed up the stairs and walked to the closet, waiting for Roshi to close the bathroom door before entering. The early morning was still dark so the closet was almost black inside. Goku lay sleeping in the corner, his head awkwardly resting against the wall, his limbs still tightly bound in the knots Krillin tied the night before.

Krillin walked up and flicked the closet light on. He smirked and walked up to Goku as the monkey boy flickered his eyes open. Goku groaned awake and shifted his body. Before he could move anymore, Krillin grabbed the boy’s head by the hair and positioned him in front of Krillin’s crotch.

“Rise and shine, Goku!” Krillin said, pulling off his underwear to reveal is throbbing boner. He pulled the tape off Goku’s mouth. “Time to start the next part of our private training. You gotta suck on my weiner.”

Goku blinked, still half asleep. “Wha… o-ok…” The monkey did as he was told and opened his mouth to receive Krillin’s schlong. Abliging his new bitch, Krillin inserted his young boy cock and shoved all the way to the hilt. Goku gurgled at the sudden insertion, coughing into Krillin’s dick. The horny bald boy didn’t give Goku’s gag reflex enough time to adjust, thrusting his cock in and out of Goku’s mouth. The teeth scraped lightly against the shaft due to Goku’s inexperience, making Krillin wince. However, he was still able to make it work.

Krillin kept fucking Goku’s face until he reached his morning climax. Before he ejaculated, he pulled out and aimed his cock directly at Goku’s face. After giving his member a few strokes, his stringy boy cream burst from his cock and landed on Goku’s tender young cheeks and mouth. He pushed Goku’s head back some and aimed some of the ejaculations at the boy’s chest. Drops of Krillin’s warm semen populated Goku’s face and the top of his chest. Krillin sighed with satisfaction as he finished cumming. He then laid Goku face down and untied his knots quickly, not wanting Roshi to get wind of what they were doing. 

Once untied, Goku stood up, wincing at the ache from his hyperextended joints. He touched the semen on his face and said, “What is this stuff, Krillin? How come it comes out of our weiners? Is this what makes us stronger?” 

“Y-yeah, it’s the source of our power,” Krillin said, choking back a snigger. “If a lot comes out of your dick, it means you’re really, really strong!”

“Wow!” Goku said. “I bet I can make more come out than you Krillin!”

Krillin scoffed. “Yeah, right! Let’s get through the day first, and then you can show me tonight.”

“All right!”

Their plans settled, the boys dressed and exited the closet, ready to face the challenging day ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
